theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Subtle Plot
The subtle plot is the first game to be hosted by Jodo. It is scheduled to begin during phase 5. Should I keep talking in third person as if someone else is writing this. No. This will be shown in writing. Story Its been 2 years after the take over of the empire and the great jedi purge and assaj ventress is still making a living off bounty hunting. But lately she isn't the predator, she is the prey. For the past few weeks she has been hunted down by a group of bounty hunters led by the hunter durge., She has been able to escape their grasps but knows she cant run much longer. So she gets help from other bounty hunters. From the likes of cade bane, highsinger, latts razzi, and more. Prepared to fight the trio of hunters but more importantly find out who and why hired the bounty hunters. She can conclude that they want her alive, but for what? What do they want her for and why? Characters untitledhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.png|Name: Assaj Ventress Gender: Female Wanted: Alive Extremly dangerous target Green eyes/bald/height unkown/Carries two red lightsabers Last seen: Courasont Not playable SW-Durge.jpg|Name: Durge Extremely dangerous Eye color unknown/Hair unknown/height tall/ Grey armour Weaponary/ Flamethrower/ Regenerative physique Last seen at Hypori Not playable untitledbbbbbb.png|Name: Cad bane Gender: Male Species: Duros Highly dangerous Eye color red/Bald/Blue skin/ Carries twin blasters Last seen at Jabbas palace Not playable thCAENN7P7.jpg|Name: Embo Gender: Male Species: Kyuzo Wanted Dead/Alive Dangerous Eye color orange/Bald/1.99m Carries Weaponary hat/bow caster Last seen at Mos Eisley Reserved for Bane Untitledsugi.png|Name: Sugi Gender: Female Species: Zabrak Dangerous Eye color brown/Purple hair/1.83m Carries carbine rifle Last seen at tatooine Bothan.png|Name: Gatar Carnac Gender: Male Species: Bothan Highly dangerous Eye color red/Brown hair/1.75m Carries DC-15A blaster rifle/Vibro axe Last seen at Belsavis prison ThCAR0QQX9.jpg|Name: Highsinger Class: Assassin droid Dangerous Sensor color Red/Grey armor/2.25m Carries wrist blaster/blaster rifle Last seen at Mos Eisley Reserved for Malgus untitledrazzi.png|Name:Latts Razzi Gender:Female Species:Theelin Dangerous Eye color:Blue/Orange hair/Skin tone ligh purple/1.79m Carries Grappling boa/Blaster pistol Last seen at Mos Eisley char_62392.jpg|Name:Derrown Gender:Male Species:Parwan Dangerous Eye color:Green/Skin tone brown/2.21m Carries blaster/ Electrical tentacles Last seen at Courasont Reserved for Newan untitledq.png|Name:Jakt Talko Gender:Male Species:Quarren Dangerous Eye color:Unknown/Skin tone dark orange/1.75m Carries force pike Last seen at Naboo Todo_360.png|Name:Todo Class:Techno service droid Sensor color:Yellow/Grey armor/0.66m Levatation device Last seen at Jabba Palace with Cade Bane Reserved for Ferus Dengar.jpg|Name:Dengar Gender:Male Species:Human Dangerous Eyecolor:Prosthetic eye/Hair black/1.8m Turban Carries Valken blasr rifle/Vibro blade Last seen at Corelia Reserved for CBK untitledeeeeeee.png|Name:Cornelius Evazan Gender:Male Species:Human Wanted DEAD/ Highly dangerous Eye color:Brown/Grey-Black hair/1.7m Carries Blaster/Blade Last seen Unknown Reserved for Star pondababa_480_poster.jpg|Name:Ponda Baba Gender:Male Species:Aqualish /Wanted dead/ Eye color:Black/Hair black/Skin tone Blue-black/1.85m Carries a SE-14C blaster Last seen unknown COMMANDER CODY -STARWARS - SCREEN CAPTURE.jpg|Name:Cody Gender:Male Species:Human clone /Commander Rank/ White-Red Armor/Black hair/1.83m Carries Jet-Pack and Blaster rifle Last seen at Cato neimodia Not playable untitleddug.png|Name: Still deciding Gender:Male Species:Dug Dangerus Eye color:Yellow/Skin tone:Red-brown/1.2m Blaster/Electro pike Last seen at Belvas prison noghri.jpg|Name: Taklar Sark Gender:Male Species:Noghri Highly Dangerous Eye color:Black/Skin color bluish-Gray/1.7m Uses Sharp claws/Blaster Incredible killing prowess Last seen at Cato Neimodia 145px-EOD.jpg|Name: Unidentified Gender:Male Most of information is unknown. He is the commander of an elite squad of storm troopers sent out to hunt down jedi and force users. He will use all means nessasary to kill them. It is relativly unknown what lies beneath the mask of his helmet. He is rumoured to be from a far away galaxy. Some say he is a Spartan. He is highly trained. Has many weapons and gadgets. From jetpacks to a Spartan sword. Not playable bhimp3.jpg|Name:Natalie Dracen Gender:Female Species:Human Dangerous Eye color:Unknown/Hair:Brown-black/1.8m Carries twin blasters/Sniper rifle Last seen on Corelia salla_zend.jpg|Name:Salla Zend Gender:Female Species:Human Dangerous Eye color: orange/Hair color black/ Carries Blaster Last seen at Nar Shadda Not playable untitledmika.png|Name:Mika Gender:Female Species:Farghul Dangerous Eye color:Yellow/Hair color:Brown/Carries lasters and uses claws Leader of Crimson Nova Roles The roles are subject to change *Loyal leader: The leader of the loyals. Has special powers. *Loyal helper *Loyal defender: Can protect someone in night and will protect person and kill murderer, so every night will chose someone to protect and if murderer tries to kill them then the murderer gets killed. But the person protected will go into a comma, which will make him not be able to comunicate on the thread for the following day. *Loyal protector: Can protect someone every night. *Scum assasin: When murders someone in night if the target is protected the assasin will be powerful enough to still kill the target. But the protector still lives. *Scum murderer: Can murder someone everynight. *Scum henchman Gameplay Lately the scum have been winning a lot. So I am going to try to make this game more even. So there will be not a lot of roles. Also more opportunities will come up for the loyalist or scum could get the upper hand. Some of these opportunities will be random power things. Like the power wheel. Power wheel: It is a wheel that has random powers on it that if one gets chosen then it will come into play. Players will decide on when to use this. Here are some of the powers on the wheel: Emp, Confusioner, Revive, and more. Here is what each power does: Emp: Will disable all communications through private messages (including the scum base) for a certain amount of time. Confusioner: In the night all the night actions that are sent in will change up the targets for them all. So the targets for the night actions will be switched around, thus changing the people targeted. Revive: Will randomly select a player who has died or been voted off to rejoin the game. Game play ties into story The story and gameplay are connected, but in a different way then all the games. There will be no scum in the story. The story will be like most stories from like the lego series people do on here. The gameplay will have like a scum type situation. Fro example. In the gameplay when someone dies, in the story that person will die in like battle. So the effects of the gameplay will be in the story but the whole scum part wont be in the story. Story sample This is a sample from the prologue. This isnt finalized, so I will probably change the writing a little bit, but this scene is in the story. Ventress realized it is time to leave. " Lets go" She screamed. Running for the door slicing down anyone that got in her way, the hunters followed. Bane ran beside her. " Is this your plan" he said. " Do you have a plan. I am open to any suggestions" she said. " As a matter of effect I do " He said. Bane pressed his comlink. " Todo pick up" . " Here. At your servi-" the droid replied. " Hurry up and start the ship" Bane said. " What mess hav-". the droid started. " Just shut up and start the ship or else I will blast you into pieces of garbage scraps" He yelled. " If I didnt start the ship in time then you will technicly be alread-" Bane turned off the comlink before he could finish. They ran into the ship yard. " There" Bane pointed. " Then what are we waiting for" Ventress replied. They all ran towards the ship. A few bounty hunters were on the ship. Ventress looked behind her at the enemys chasing them. They got to the ship. " Lets go" Bane said. The ship started to rise. The hunters started to shoot at them. "Close the door" The door slowly shut as the sight of the hunters closed. " Who is this" asked a hunter. The ship made a sudden turn. " We got company" said Sugi. Trivia *First game where gameplay doesnt fit into story. *This game will have many easter eggs along the way. *If you want a character from another game will have a cameo appearence. Something for fun. *Red skull will make a cameo in this. I will not directly tell his name in story you just have to figure it out. Category:Games Category:Unfinished Games Category:Phase V